


How Could I Forget You?

by starking24



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starking24/pseuds/starking24
Summary: the trope of person A wakes up after a surgery high on pain meds and thinks person B is the most beautiful person ever (though they’re married already)





	How Could I Forget You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stressedoutteenager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/gifts).



_Groggy_

Yousef felt groggy and somewhat disoriented. As if waking up in a daze from a long nap that he hadn’t remembered taking. 

His body felt stiff as he attempt to raise his right hand to his head. 

The bright light was piercing against Yousef’s eyes as he slowly blinked them open and took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the heart monitor and IV drip strapped to his left arm through a thin wire.

He very vaguely remembered that he was supposed to have surgery...or maybe he had already had it?

Despite a few numb limbs, he was able to wiggle his toes underneath the covers. 

A sudden shift in movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention. Turning his head to his left side he caught a sight so breathtaking, his heart stopped.

A woman who looked like she was in her mid twenties was staring down at him with soft auburn brown eyes. She was wearing a maroon hijab, a white sweater and jeans. 

She was too beautiful for words that Yousef, given his surgery-induced state, couldn’t have come up with any even if he had tried.

Her gaze lingered on him, concern lining the edges of her eyes as she studied his face.

“Hey….you’re awake,” the mystery girl smiled warmly down at him, her dimples popping out. It was a statement, but she said it like a question, as if she herself wasn't sure of the answer and was wary of his condition.

“Who are you?” The words tumbled out from his lips clumsily, the remnants of the anesthesia still in his system. “You’ve got to be the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“My name’s Sana. I’m your wife,” she said, laughing, the corners of her eyes crinkling in amusement.

“We’re married?” His throat felt raspy, but he didn’t care. Yousef’s pulse accelerated, to twice its normal rate, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was the aftereffects of the surgery or the girl next to him that was causing this reaction.

His eyes travelled down the lines of her sleeves before they made their way to her hands resting firmly on the bed rails beside him. It was there that he noticed the faint glint of gold nestled on her ring finger.

So it was true? She was married...to him?? 

Yousef shut his eyes, taking it all in as he shook his head slowly as if trying to wake himself from this reverie. 

“How did that happen? How did I get so lucky?” His eyes found hers again, her gaze anchoring him to this bed, to this moment.

Sana chuckled lightly at his bewilderment, “How do you feel? The doctor said you might feel some discomfort once the pain medication and anaesthesia wear off.”

Yousef gave her a wide eyed smile as he said, “I feel amazing, better than amazing, I feel on top of the world. I just found out that I’m married to a supermodel!!”

Sana’s cheeks burned at his disclosure. “Yousef…” Her hand found his under the sheets as she wove her fingers through his. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Looking down at where their hands met, his heart swelled. “I am now.” Yousef whispered to himself, hoping she would hear it. “Come closer, I want to ask you something,” Yousef said, motioning with his hand.

Sana squinted at him, a quizzical look on her face before she obliged, moving closer to him. “What is it?”

“Do you come here often?” he asked, attempting to put on his best flirtatious smile.

She tried in vain to suppress the onset of laughter that bubbled through her as she said, “To the hospital? Yeah I work here, Yousef.” Sana rolled her eyes affectionately.

Yousef cringed, hoping he was a lot smoother than this normally. “I knew that.”

He stared at her lips, his heart beating erratically in his chest. All remaining thoughts fled from his brain as adrenaline and exhilaration took over. Sana leaned forward a fraction closer, until she was mere inches away, until he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He took his free hand, and as if on instinct, and brushed the corner of her lips gently with his thumb.

Suddenly, the sound of the heavy metal door swinging open filled the near quiet room and Sana jumped back, pulling apart from Yousef abruptly, as the doctor entered the room at that moment.

She walked over to Yousef’s side, checking his IV, oblivious to the moment she had so clearly interrupted.

“Glad to see you’re awake, Mr. Acar,” she said finally, perusing his medical charts near the foot of his bed. 

“Hey, Helene,” Sana addressed her with a sense of familiarity. “I checked Yousef’s vitals already, they’re stable. But he doesn’t seem to remember who I am?” Sana said in a rush, her brows furrowing.

“Acute memory loss. It’s been known to happen occasionally as a result of the anaesthetics we use. But it’s nothing to worry about, your husband should make a full recovery. He did really well in surgery.” 

His doctor whose name he was now learning was Helene smiled down at him. “Now Yousef, do you have any questions for me?”

Yousef did his best to sit up in bed as he said, “Yeah just one, when can I go home to my gorgeous wife?”

************

**(1 week later)**

The echo of footfalls against the hardwood floors filled Yousef’s ears as he put down the wooden spoon in his hand and strode over to the front door where a slightly harried Sana greeted him, slowly removing her layers of coats and scarves.

“Hey you!” She said smiling up at him, the stress of her day seemingly melting away before his very eyes.

“Hey Sana, just in time, dinner’s almost ready.”

Sana gave him a disapproving glare, “Yousef I told you to order in, you know you should be resting, it’s only been a few days since your surgery.”

“Sana, it’s been a week, I’m fine,” He gave her a reassuring smile.

“Oh really? Because just a week ago, you forgot who I was,” she said with a smirk.

“Yeah but my memory came back a few hours later.” Yousef could tell she wasn't convinced, so he went on, “C’mon Sana, how could I forget you?”

“I should have filmed it and put it on YouTube.” Sana told him, lamenting as if she had missed a once in a lifetime opportunity. “And the title could have been ‘Husband forgets he’s married to supermodel wife.’ It would have gotten so many views.”

“Um, Sana, I’m glad you didn’t film that, I already embarrassed myself enough for a lifetime.” Yousef replied as he thought back to his grass throwing days. 

In an attempt to take his mind off of that, he took Sana’s hand in his and led her into the kitchen where he had set the table for the both of them.

“Is this a special occasion or something?” Sana asked scanning the stove and oven for what he was making.

“Why do you say that?” He asked.

“No reason...you seem to be in a very romantic mood,” she remarked.

“I just don’t want to take any of this for granted,” Yousef confessed, a lambent glow in his eyes.

He took that moment to grab his phone from his pocket and pressed play on the song in his queued playlist before dropping it on the counter next to them.

**(((At Last - Etta James)))**

Yousef took Sana’s hand in his, placing his other hand on her waist and brought her body against his. She smiled at the sudden closeness as their hips swayed to the music.

Her gaze met his intently as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his hair. She looked at him brazenly, as if she were peeling back the layers of his heart, of his soul, until he was left exposed and raw; flustered in front of her bold eyes.

After all this time, the flame that she ignited in him still blazed on, steadfast. 

Yousef was faintly aware of the song fading away in the background, but all he could focus on was the woman in front of him, on her every movement. This time around, there was no doctors to interrupt them. His heart was racing as she gradually closed the gap between them. The ghost of every one of their past kisses fixed upon the soft planes of her lips as he kissed her deeply, pulling her ever closer to him.

His hands roamed their way up her back as her mouth parted beneath his, fervently. 

Eventually, she pulled away, her eyes still closed as she pressed her forehead to his, resting her palm against his chest, the space between them nonexistent.

There was one thing he would never forget.

His heart was an immovable object, set in its way about her.


End file.
